Montreal Station
Montreal Station Montreal Station is the primary Spaceport and Elevator on the planet Aginaga VIII It's home to a registered population of roughly 37 million within it's various hubs and sectors. Description Montreal Station stretches roughly 50,000km above the equator of the ocean planet Aginaga VII. The upper mass of the station resembles a child's spinning top, only with a point that reaches an equally wide base at sea level. The upper mass is a central station with multiple satellite hubs that don't connect but orbit around the station. Quick shuttle rides are offered to residents and visitors wanting to visit the main hub. The reasoning for this is any further additions to the central station would alter the mass and potentially destroy the thread down to the planet. The thread itself is a marvel of engineering, able to carry millions of passengers a day on small 500 capacity capsules. Patrons get the marvellous view of the glorious oceans of Aginaga VII. Government and Navy Montreal Station is run by Govenor Augustin Corin Paget. He has been in charge of the station for roughly thirty years at this point. There are rumours abound about the possibility of elections being rigged, though anyone found talking about this usually gets assigned to dredge duties planet-side. Though out of anything close to war for some time now, Montreal Station always keeps a sizeable standing military presence. As they have a Space Elevator to guard and maintain the security is kept very tight and any visitors or residents intending to stay longer than a month have to undergo registration and submit to a scanning chip being installed in their shoulder and wired to their stack board. Locations The city is separated in to two major sections. Which are then divided in to Hubs on the Spaceport and Wards in the city below. Just over three billion registered citizens call the combined living space of the Spaceport and Wards home. Only thirty million are residents on the Spaceport, however workers from the Wards travel on a FIFO basis to the Spaceport to work in the various industrial installations of the Spaceport. The Hubs of the Spaceport are listed below. * Orleans Hub ** This serves as the central Hub, Montreal Security Division, Navy hangers and one half of the control and safety systems for the Elevator. * Rouen Hub ** This serves as a Habitation Hub and Biodome. * Nantes Hub ** This Hub houses the majority of repair shops and maintenance needs of the Spaceport. * Le Mans Hub ** This Hub is largely responsible for retail outlets and general leisure and recreation. * Marseille Hub ** This is the docking Hub of the Spaceport. The Wards of the city proper are listed below. * Ward A ** This is the Terminal of the Elevator. Surrounding it are the first Starscrapers. Haphazard at the foundation level as the city built and built over centuries. Most of the city below the tenth floor is known as The Shallows. Ward A is home to the heads of several Megacorps and a few Government buildings * Ward B ** Ward B is a Primarily residential district. Tenements and offices with commercial complexes at Street level. * Ward C ** Ward C is a luxury district. With an expansive port capable of docking cruise ships tens of stories tall and submarine liners designed to take passengers on tours of Deep Reefs and deeper trenches, also as a means of ferrying people who dislike terrestrial flight. * Ward D ** Ward D contains a lot of low wealth housing along with a few of the cleaner industrial complexes * Ward E ** Ward E is primarily biodomes and hydroponic manufacturies. The food centre of the city, gasses released by livestock are collected and used as renewable fuel. * Ward F ** Ward F was initially designed as a method to house non-human persons. This plan was met with hefty criticism. Moreso when the construction was inspected and revealed to be not only sub-par but dangerous. Currently in a state of rioting, it is advised to avoid travelling there if not absolutely essential. * Ward G * Ward H Category:Stations